Happy Birthday
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *This is for my sister's birthday. If you wanna read, go right ahead*


**Ok, so here's another story for my amazing little sister Perla! (She's my adopted sister on Facebook and we've never really met, but you're still amazing sis!)  
She doesn't have the best life (no I will not go into detail) and always has dreams about meeting Loki and the others so I wrote this for her birthday.  
(Because my mom took my allowence because I kinda, sorta destroyed the bathroom, needless to say mythbusters was right, I shouldn't do it at home. LISTEN TO THEM!) Anyway, this is for you sis! ^-^**

* * *

Perla and Nafalis (aka me) sat in the tree watching the people that passed. Nafalis hung upside-down and giggled. Perla merely raised an eyebrow at her. The two sisters were complete opposites when it came to personality. Nafalis was outgoing, loud, crazy, and ready to be friends with everybody. Plera was shy, quiet, unsure of herself at points, and no sure about people in the least.

"Hey Doc!" Nafalis called jumping out of the tree and running over to the eleventh Doctor. He smiled down at her and watched as Perla carefully climbed out of the tree. Perla smiled up at her friend and stood close to her sister. "How's it been?"

"It's been positively fantastic! How about you two?" he asked straightening his bow-tie.

"It's been wonderful! We're having a get-together with Loki, Thor, Tony, Clint, and Natasha, wanna come?" Nafalis asked eagerly. The Doctor smiled.

"I'd love to!" he said. Nafalis grinned.

"Cool! Come on," she said as she led the way. Perla grabbed the Doctor's hand and the three of them walked down the pathway to a place in the park were the other five sat on the grass talking. Except for Loki who just sat on the bench in a grumpy mood. Nafalis gently elbowed Perla. "I dare you to talk to him." Perla stared at her friend, wide eyed.

"What?" she said, turning a bit pink. Nafalis giggled and shoved her sister over towards Loki without a word of warning. Before Perla could walk away Loki noticed her. She gave Nafalis an accusing look but sat down next to Loki. "Hi." Loki couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Perla," he said kindly. They both looked over as Nafalis sat next to Tony and the Doctor sat down next to her. "I take it Nafalis shoved you over here?" Perla merely nodded and chuckled as Tony yelled at the Doctor not to sonic him. "She would do that." Perla nodded again. "Come on." She stood up as Loki did and they joined the others on the ground.

"Brother! Glad you could join us!" Thor said patting him on the back. Loki winced and grumbled. Nafalis laughed at this.

"AH! TONY!" she screamed as Tony grabbed her and held onto her tightly. Nafalis struggled to get out of his grasp and everyone burst into laughter. Perla found herself laughing as well. Loki smiled and watched as everyone laughed. Clint was merely shaking his head and Natasha threw her head back. Thor's deep sounding laugh shook Loki's thin bones and the Doctor smiled at the sight. Loki leaned over and kissed Perla on the cheek, making her turn beet red. But in the laugh fest no one noticed but them.

"All right Tony, put her down," the Doctor said. Tony grumbled and put her back on the ground. Nafalis glared at him and Tony gave a stupid smile at her. Nafalis rolled her eyes. "All right, I'd love to stay but I have to go pick up River for some ice skating, see ya." Everyone said farewell to the Doctor as he walked away. "Oh! I almost forgot!" The Doctor ran back and handed Perla a small box. "Happy birthday Perla!" Then he was gone.

"Well dont just sit there, open it!" Nafalis said. Perla untied the TARDIS blue bow and opened the box. She gasped and took out a Sonic Pen. "Oh cool! A sonic pen! Neato!" Perla hugged the pen and put it back in the box. "Oh! Here!" Nafalis handed her a small box titled _Journal of Impossable Things _Perla grinned.

"Gee thanks sis!" Perla said giving her sister a hug. (Yes, that's what I'd get you if I had my money! And I will when/if I can!) Nafalis smiled and Tony handed her his gift. Perla opened it and took out a small robot lizard.

"No need for a cage or food, the cleanest and more inexpensive pet ever!" Tony said proudly. Perla giggled and decided to name him Stormageddon. She put him back in the box. Next Thor handed her his gift. It was a small golden dagger that was light as a feather. After that was Clint, he gave her a bow-n-arrow and told her that he was willing to teach her. Perla giggled at this. Then Natasha gave her a camera to, as she said, take photos of all the basterds Perla needed her to kill. Then was Loki. She opened the box and inside she found a photo of them.

And by them I dont mean her and Loki. I mean her, Nafalis, Loki, Thor, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Coulson, Fury, Steve, Bruce, the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, John, and Sherlock. She hugged it tightly to her.

"Thank you Loki!" she said. Loki merely smiled. "Best, birthday, EVER!" Nafalis grinned and hugged her sister tightly. After some lunch, a game of tag, and then a long chat with everyone it was time to go home.

* * *

**Happy birthday to you,  
may the skies to bright blue,  
May you have a great birthday!  
And may all your dreams come true!  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERLA! ^-^  
**


End file.
